


Free Time

by Silverdart



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Blood Kink, Bodily Fluids, Dominance, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Pre-War, Sticky Sex, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdart/pseuds/Silverdart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream and Skyfire have some free time in their dorm room.  Starsceram wants to get a little more 'creative' than normal, but Skyfire's not so sure. He is easily persuaded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Time

"Skyfire?" 

"Yes Starscream?" 

"I want you to use me, take from me and give nothing in return. I want you to do me hard." The seeker purred. 

Skyfire's optic twitched. "No" 

"Really Sky? How do you know you don't like it if you've never-" 

"I said NO Star, I mean it. Not that." 

Starscream huffed, leaning back against the berth that was really two pressed together with his thruster heels propped up in his lover's lap. Skyfire sent him an exasperated look and lowered the datapad in his servo, laying it softly beside him on the berth surface. 

"Why would you even ask that?"

The seeker smirked and twitched his wings in invitation. "What's wrong with stepping out of your comfort zone every once in a while? Who knows, You might even enjoy it. I know I would." His left thruster tip moved to trace a thin white scratch across the shuttle's pelvis, a shudder wracking through him at the motion.

Starscream's grin grew and he continued in a low purr. " Come on. Just let go." The turbine in the heel began to spin slowly, flaring heat across pale plating. " I want you to." 

The larger flier sighed and shuffled around nervously, avoiding the seeker's blazing optics. He wanted to please his smaller lover but..

Could he really do what was being asked of him? He wasn't that kind of lover, he liked giving as well as receiving. 

"Star, we have a paper due soon and we need a good grade to pass the class so-" 

"Don't use that excuse Sky. We both know you had that assignment for Mr. Perceptor's class done two orns after we got it. Kept me up all night with your grumbling." The tricoloured seeker crossed his arms and scowled, moving to swing his legs off the berth and stand. 

"If you don't want to let go and be a little adventurous then fine. Whatever. I'll go see if that brute from Mechanology is still interested." He made his way to the door, as if to eave and fine the mech that had propositioned him at the campus dance earlier. 

Skyfire could have growled. He loved the mech but damn him if Starscream wasn't being intentionally dramatic to get a reaction from him. And it was working too if his angry flared wings were anything to go by.

He took a deep breath and reached out wearily. "Star..." 

The seeker growled furiously. " No! I get it! You're scared of not being good enough, that you won't be able to give into my little fantasy." He leaned forward and crossed his arms. " You think I'll get bored and leave you because you can't satisfy my 'slutty' desires." 

Okay, now Skyfire was getting pissed off. Where did all of this come from? What was the basis of it all?

"Starscream, it's not-" 

"Not what!? Not true? Come on Skyfire, you know what they say about seekers! Starscream interrupted, voice rising in volume and shrill to the point he could probably be heard all the way down the hall. "We'd do anything for a good frag!" 

"Starscream!" Skyfire's patience broke and for the first time he yelled at his lover and room mate. This had gone far enough. 

"Fine! If you want it so bad!" Throwing caution and shame to the wind he swiftly stood, Starscream taking a surprised step back when he stalked over to cast a dark shadow over the other. 

Starscream hissed. " Back off oaf or I'll- Hey!" 

His defensive snarl was cut off when Skyfire bend down to roughly press his lips against the seeker's smaller pair. Starscream's high speed engine rumbled as he raised his servos to bat at the older flier, but soon found them locked in an iron grip. His crimson optics narrowed and he sealed his lips shut to the onslaught. 

Though Skyfire was shy and unsure of his ability to carry this play through, however he was not about to let that prevent him from trying. 

He opened his mouth to probe demandingly at Star's derma, growling at the sharp nip it earned him. The taste of purified energon trickled into their one-sided lip lock, one the shuttle was determined to make mutual. He forcefully pushed forward until Starscream was held flat against the wall, wrists still held crossed above his helm.

Skyfire's free servo wrapped around the seeker's waist, able to half encircle it and tease his way into a major transformation seam. Starscream's defiance was quickly slipping away and he relented with a moan. his lips parted to allow the shuttle free reign over the insides of his oral cavity. 

Skyfire replied with a deep predatory groan of his own, angling his helm to deepen the kiss. His glossa pressed in, running over sharp fanged denta, the walls of his mouth and the textured roof before twining with Starscream's. He took full control of their make out session and guided his eager partner along. 

Skyfire allowed himself an uncharacteristic thought. He wondered what else Star's mouth was good for. Eager yet wary he broke the chain with a few light nips to Star's slightly swollen lips. They locked optics, Starscream's faceplate heated in a blush and vents straining with every pant. Skyfire groaned in lust and gave a last warning squeeze to the seeker's wrists before releasing them. His now free servo stroked across the leading edge of a shaky wing. 

His other servo ran back up petting his cockpit before wrapping lightly around Starscream's throat. he was careful, looking for any signs of discomfort or pain in his lover's expression. Seeing only bliss he moved both servos to Star's shoulders and began to firmly but gently push down. 

Starscream let out a questioning twitter to which Skyfire answered; " You want me?" He growled, trying to act as in character as he could. "You're going to have to work for it seeker. On your knees." 

The jet whimpered, shaking in delight at the baritone orders that teased his audios in the most sinful ways.

He complied, thigh plates folding over calves beneath him to rest his aft on his ankle joints. In the most submissive way possible Starscream goaded the still standing shuttle closer to easily reach his room mate's cod piece. He shuffled forward between Skyfire's thick thighs, helm tilting up slightly. Optics glancing up Starscream parted his lips and let his glossa flicker out, first to lightly lap at the shuttle's burning array. 

The teasing strokes soon turned to long drags of his glossa across metal, his slender digits slipping into the wires at the opening where his thighs met his pelvis plates. Skyfire groaned, finally clicking his cod piece back to slide into his frame. Starscream leaned back slightly to stare at the bared array, its large valve opening and even larger spike top protruding from its housing. 

Deciding the seeker had had long enough to admire his equipment, Skyfire placed one large servo on the back of Star's helm, pressing it forward towards the apex of his thighs. "Get to it seeker, it's not going to suck itself." 

By Primus, since when could Skyfire emit such brutal authority? And that voice, Starscream shuddered. Nonetheless he obeyed with pleasure and laved the tip of his glossa to tease the slit of the pressurizing spike.

As it emerged eagerly the seeker mouthed at its head and growing length. He grinned widely when his efforts earned him a breathy moan. He glanced up and murmured into the flexible casing of the huge spike. Skyfire's face was twisted in an almost painful grimace that was anything but. Starscream opened his mouth wide and slowly drew in the spike's flared tip, moaning s it quickly filled all available space and tapped gently against the back of his intake. 

Unable to take in even half of the other student's length he brought his servos up to grasp and start pumping what he couldn't fit. He drew off for a moment to drench the spike in his oral fluids and make it easier to slide his servos over. He enveloped the rod again and his wings fluttered at the resulting praise. 

"Star-mmhm. That's it, a little harder." Skyfire hissed, wings hiking higher. His charge was building quickly, he couldn't help himself. Seeing Starscream strain to fit as much of him into his intake as possible, lips tight around his girth aroused him to the edge of overload. He threw his helm back and shuttered cyan optics.

Drawing back Starscream suckled greedily on the head, swallowing the pre-transfluid leaking at a quickening pace onto his glossa. He rubbed the flat of his it against the spike's slit attempting to draw out all the sweet, delicious fluids he could. Skyfire panted, chassis heaving as he teetered on the edge of climax. 

His trigger was Starscream's own vocal nature. The seeker groaned low in his vocalizer, the vibrations sending tremors up the spike and exploding pleasure across Skyfire's sensor net.

"Starscream!" Transfluid burst forth from the shuttle's spike in long, thick spurts. Starscream's cheeks bulged and he gulped down as much as he could. But Skyfire was a big mech and it was no surprise tat Starscream had to withdraw to avoid choking and ended up with a face full of silver fluid. He gasped as the last dwindling shots splashed across his chest and cockpit, droplets spattering his own white thighs. 

Skyfire swayed shakily, using Starscream's shoulders for balance to avoid falling over and reveling in the shallow dents his fingers formed below. 

Skyfire onlined his optics to stare dimly at the jet still on his knees and trying desperately not to grimace in disgust. As much as Skyfire wanted to give his lover a cloth, that was not a part of the game. Instead he backed away, cable slowly re-pressurizing and he stared heatedly at his spilt fluids. 

Starscream fell back on his aft only to be drawn up by his upper arms roughly. He yelped when he was thrown bodily over Skyfire's shoulder and carried back to the berth. Skyfire's warm servo on his aft sent tingles up his spinal relay and he gasped. 

"I'm not done with you yet, Seeker. I hoe you're ready for what I'm about to give you, because if not-" Skyfire trailed off in mock warning. The shuttle dropped him a few meters from the surface and he landed with a grunt, knocking the discarded data pad off. "Hey!" 

" If not then too bad, so sad." 

Skyfire wasted no time attacking the jet's neck cables with aggressive bites and suckling. Starscream wrapped his long legs as far around Sky's hips as he could and his arms clung to strong shoulders. He moaned breathily. "Aah- Hugh- Not Ahh! Not so h-hard!" 

Skyfire just snarled and bit sharply into a major line, drawing energon that was hungrily swallowed. "You taste so good, Star. I could just drink all of you, leave you empty to me replaced by another kind of fluid." 

Skyfire breathed into Star's audio. "Unfortunately I'm pressed for time, we have a class soon." That was a lie as it was late in the night cycle and they didn't have classes for another few solar cycles due to a fire the on-cycle before in the labs. Hopefully in a few minutes he'd be too distracted to care about the lack of oral stimulation. 

"Get yourself ready for me. Make yourself wet for me, for my spike. You want it don't you?" He grinned teasingly. " My thick metal spearing your valve until you can't even sit properly? The sooner you prepare yourself the sooner I can sate your infamous lust." 

Starscream's vents hitched and his wings swept back and he slid open his codpiece, baring his clenching valve. he hummed, digits worming down to circle the rim of his already dripping opening. Starscream wasted no time in shoving two, then three into his valve and proceeded to swiftly pump them in and out. He moaned, panting in pleasure as he squeezed another in. 

Skyfire rumbled as he watched lubricant flow onto the berth into a quickly forming puddle. His own white servo drifted forward and wormed a digit of his own in, the finger half the diameter of an average grounder's spike. Slight pain blossomed in the jet's valve as it was stretched wide.

A few firm strokes of caliper walls later and Starscream was shaking with his own charge. Grabbing the seeker's blue wrist Skyfire drew the hand out of the sopping opening and slid the digits into his mouth, sucking it clean of the tangy lube. 

"Good enough." Skyfire said. He shuffled closer and lifted Star's hips. 

The tip of his spike aligned with the clenching valve, as if beckoning it to enter. He rocked against the outer casing, groaning at the friction. Starscream hissed impatiently, raking his talons down the larger flier's arms. Skyfire pressed the seeker into the padding of the berth and in a single plowed half of his rim rod stiff spike into Starscream's valve, triggering an immediate overload. 

Starscream howled and clung to Skyfire's neck, swiveling his hips to relieve some of the tension in his overstuffed valve. Skyfire grunted, restraining himself with all his strength to not thrust in abandon until sated. Rocking lightly Skyfire made his choice. Starscream mewled as Skyfire withdrew his spike and retreated entirely. 

"WHAT!?" Starscream shrieked. "That's IT!? That's what you call a rough frag? You've got to be-" Skyfire's servo covered his mouth, ending his screeches. 

"Starscream, shut up." 

Using the jet's wings as leverage the shuttle flipped the smaller flier onto his front, chest down, aft in the air. Starscream yelped before growling, kneading his talons into the mesh surface of the berth. He turned his helm to rest face down, staring silkily at his lover over his wing spoilers. 

Skyfire rammed his way back into the tight reset valve, deeper then before. The white dominant snarled leaning forward onto his lower arms to completely cover his mate's frame. his roaring engine vibrated hard against Starscream's slender wings sending pure ecstasy through the seeker. 

"Please! M-mate! Lover! Please just- frag me!" Skyfire purred and began thrusting, slow at first then speeding into a near frenzy of movement. Animalistic grunts, growls and whimpers echoed in the room, only furthering both of their rapture.

"Ngh! Y-yes, yes, frag yes! Harder!" Starscream pushed back into the pounding, feeling climax approach like a tidal wave, fast and powerful. His valve spasmed, calipers tightening to try and bring Skyfire over the edge before him. 

It was in vain however, and in a powerful paralyzing thrust that hilted the massive spike to hit the node cluster on the ceiling of his valve, he tumbled over the edge and screamed. 

"SKYFIRE! Oh Primus! Yes! Ughh!" 

Lubricant poured from between the valve and still thrusting spike, coating the hard metal and clenching in painful pleasure around the foreign object. 

they would be getting a stern talking to by the academy dorm supervisors the next on- cycle but in that moment Skyfire could care less. He thrust faster, chasing his own overload. 

"Nghh oh! F-frag it... Starscream! I'm about to- Hugh!"  
With one final, brutal thrust Skyfire overloaded, spilling his essence deep into the recesses of the seeker's lax valve. The excess spurted out in rivers to mix with the clear pool and splatter in the back of Starscream's thighs. Skyfire's arms trembled, unable to hold himself up any longer. He collapsed to the right, careful not to land on Starscream's sensitive fluttering wings. 

They lay panting, vents straining to cool their overheated frames. It wasn't long before Skyfire had recovered enough to draw Starscream into his embrace, spooning his still trembling frame. Poor Star had been knocked into stasis. Skyfire smiled sleepily, soothingly caressing his mate's spark chamber. He chuckled at the mewl it drew as Star regained his sense of reality. He sighed happily. 

"That was great." The jet hummed, rolling over to nuzzle into Skyfire's neck cables. "When can we go again?" 

As much as Skyfire would have liked, the game was not over yet. in fact it only got more intense as time went on. As soon as they had enough recharge, Skyfire would be drawn into showing him how devoted he was to the seeker. 

They'd play in all the best ways.


End file.
